Show or Tell?
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Sometimes words aren't enough without the Initiative action to be shown. Kagome needs to be shown the deeper meanings of love from her hanyou lover. Lemon.


Title:** Show or Tell**

Rated: Lemon(PWP Mostly)

Pairing: IY x Kag

Author: Lady Casper

Disclaimer: Do not (but wish) own the series Inuyasha.

Blood seeped through her half torn skirt. Meshed black hair sunk down her face as she watched more crimson spill over her fingers while her eyes were frozen on the cold body that lay under her fingertips. The silver-white hair spilled over the broad shoulders, hiding a crusting wound that had yet been able to start any healing. The drawn down face almost made a cry leap from her throat. Never once had this man looked like this. Dark dried blood caked his face with blotches of dirt on one side of his cheek. The dirt and blood started to go down his long luminous hair.

It glowed in the moonlight.

"Why," She let the word slip from her shaking lips, "why did you…why did you jump in front of that attack, you idiot!" The words flooded from her wounded lip.

"Heh, you're the idiot if you have to ask such a dumb question." His voice was filled with pain and she could very well feel that pain start to rise and fall in her chest the more she listened to his raging chest try to draw air in.

"You didn't have to! Why do you keep putting your life in danger for my sake?" Her fists clenched tightly, she let her eyes finally shed the tears that had been weighing her usually cheerful, rich hazel eyes.

A thick cough made him volt up, liquid started to fill his mouth, the hot red slid down his slightly blue lips. "You, you know the answer." He said as softly as he could while trying to catch his breath through his nose.

He could smell it. Smell the blood that poured from his body. He could smell it mix with the soil that he laid on, the mixture of the two. Death was something he was not looking to take that small whiff of, no; he'd rather enjoy smelling her beautiful long raven black hair that hung gently around her bosom.

The soft touches from her silk hands skimmed through his bangs and placed it on his hot stricken forehead. The coolness seemed to let a small relief run through him for a moment; then that smell.

Salty water.

Tear drops. Her tear drops.

Cloudy hazel eyes watched as he ran his own hand over hers, his long claws just grazing her skin to let a small shiver run up her spine and turn her stomach to a knot.

"I know. But…why don't you ever say so?" Unexpectedly she leaned over his body, her knees biting into the hard ground and placed a loving tender kiss on top of his brow.

"I'm afraid." He closed his eyes as he continued. "I'm afraid, if I actually say it, it will just vanish in front of me. I don't want you to vanish from my life."

He swiftly maneuvered his hand upward so his palm caught her cheek on its skin, her face wet and drained made him see the emotion she really felt for him. Pulling down, guiding her to him, he kissed her delicately; almost afraid he would break or hurt her more if he were any rougher.

"I…rather show you."

"Inu…" He cut her off by his mouth once again. This time though he was more eager, more insistent on proving something to her or maybe even himself.

"Sit on top of my waist." He commanded while he brushed a few stray strands from her face.

"But your wounds…won't I…?" She looked over his wounds and then back at his face.

"Their just scratches. Just get on my waist, don't worry." Reassuring her, she finally placed one leg over his other side then put her other leg close to his other side, so now she hung straddling over him, trying not to put too much weight on him, no matter what he said, they could be made worse if wanted.

He kissed her lips again when she leaned forward so her hair began to mingle with his silver light hair. Midnight meeting Moonlight.

"I have to move your kimono off, to check your wounds." She warned him, waiting for him to protest so she could use this advantage of being over top of him to get the blasted wounds a look but no outrage ever came. Taking that as her cue, she started to pull cloth from its knot around his waist, slipping her finger under the lip that overlapped the other side and pulled letting fall slack in the front.

He grunted a sharp throat wrenching whimper of pain when her finger accidentally came in contact with edge of his chest wound. She whispered her apologies quickly but continued to pull the kimono off until it just sat beside his sides, then moved for the undershirt that had been drenched in blood.

It stuck to his skin, the smell overwhelming Kagome had to hold her breath, afraid she would pass out from the smell. Her fingers shaking, she nimbly slipped the shirt off and examined the wound. It already had started to dry on the sides but still bled from the very center giving Kagome another tug on her stomach nerves.

"Alright, it doesn't look that bad but," She looked up into his burning gold eyes and could see it, he knew how bad it was and knew she couldn't do as much without any supplies but the small bit in her pocket she had stuffed there before leaving the village.

"Hm, just do what you can." He grunted and turned his head slightly away from her eyes. He wasn't going to die, no way in the heavens and hells was he going to with just this wound. It was scary nonetheless but she at least knew that he would be breathing through the night.

Placing a cool hand on his fiery forehead she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth bringing his eyes back to hers. She couldn't help but feel that place in her heart swell from the look in his eyes, showing his feelings and yet still keeping that wall up that would never crumble without interference.

Leaning further down, this time just an inch from his face, she looked him in the eye and took in a deep breath.

"You love me."

Receiving a blank stare she pulled back and tucked a soft strand of black behind her ear. "It's quite obvious." She smiled. "And I love you too which is pretty obvious as well probably." The golden orbs started to gain that look again and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again but when her lips touched his for a brief moment she tried to pull back but was met with something holding her down, deepening the kiss; intensifying the touch.

He was holding her down. The forearm blocked her from backing out but it seemed she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all especially when his tongue ran across hers or the soft nibble on her bottom lip when he decided to be a little rough.

"Show me…you can show me or tell me that you love me. It's your choice." She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

He looked at her but he didn't pause or halt in his attempt to take off her blouse. It had blood sunk inside its fabric, he grunted. She was not something to be bathed in blood with. Never in this world or any other would that blood be hers.

A raven strand fell to his face letting him take in the scent of her. She would be his; that smell would soon mingle with his own, just like the blood that mixed with the soil.

"Eh-Kag…your skirt. I can't reach." He strained to try and slip his fingers under the waistband but failed miserably when a sharp pain split through the side of his chest.

She nodded and pulled down the green skirt, pushing it down her waist and over her bottom she kicked it off from her feet and slid out of her shoes and socks.

Even though they had just been battling, he was strong enough to take his body along with hers to a safer place. The forest tress hung over their heads, almost completely blocking out the moonlight except for small strips that slinked through the leaves.

Folding over her skirt, she picked up his head and placed the bundle underneath then placed his head back down, letting the silvery tresses flow down around his face.

Deciding it would be best to rid him of his pants as well, she pulled down the knot that tied the red pants and glided them down his body until he was completely nude.

"Guess they hadn't invented underpants around this time?" She tilted her head with a smile playing on her lips.

"No. They do, I just like to go commando." He smirked up at her and placed a finger against her lips, which she accepted and flowed inside her mouth, sucking on it while his thumb brushed against her cheek.

His claw scrapped against her tongue making a shiver run up her spine of pleasure. She was about to suck harder on the digit when he suddenly pulled it from her mouth. Grabbing her face he pulled her back down for another searing kiss that electrified both their bodies which lingered as she pulled down the lacy panties that had been soaked from her want for him.

Pushing down his head gently, she grabbed a soft velvety ear with her mouth rubbed them between her lips making him groan from excitement. No matter how sexy his body was, how strong and toned he was…those ears called to her every waking wetting dream.

Letting her fantasy take a hold, she bit down lightly on the skin causing another moan come from his lips and his hands went to both sides of her waist, letting them touch her hot silky skin.

Not being able to control himself much more, he pulled her waist bringing her back down and sucked on her neck, in which she let her head fall to the side so he may take all the exposed skin he wanted. His teeth nibbled at the skin, lips sucking lightly on the skin but his tongue lavished every bit of ivory skin that was possible.

She let a small whimper escape her lips as his tongue slid down between her breasts. The mounds bounced lightly when his one hand grabbed them and fondled them as much he could while sucking still on her cleavage.

Her mind went blank, all she could feel were his lips on her, his hand molding her breasts. Without thinking she searched for the throbbing member that was thriving just underneath of her nether lips and grabbed it with her free hand, the other holding her body up without putting too much weight on him.

The sudden pressure caught him off guard and suddenly…he couldn't breathe.

Pumping her hand she waited for any kind of reaction to take over and within seconds he was already moaning and starting to pump back in her hand.

"Show me." She breathed huskily into the air but it was enough for him to stop his hips and grabbed again around her waist, pulling down until his member's tip just entered before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll show you. Let you feel it." The words kissed her lips as he pulled her down on him, almost completely taking him in then pulled her up again and pushed her back down. Flinging her head back, the curtain of black floated above her head like a blanket of midnight covering around her face.

The sharp claws started to bite into her skin but she couldn't seem to feel it, all she could feel was a wash of pleasure taking over her body, flooding her senses of anything else. He pulled himself out again only slam right back into her, making her body jump up from the impact.

Her long ivory skin legs started to wrap tightly around the front of his waist, wedging just underneath him. The cool air blew by, passing against her bare naked skin, the perspiration on her body glowing softly along her body. He slammed his hips up against hers and this time she could feel it, the tear between her legs, the splitting of pain and pleasure mingling as one as it took over her body, drowning her so she couldn't catch a breath or slow her breathing down.

"AHHH!" She screamed, her head titled toward the sky, the lush black hair flowing down her back.

"I'll…I'll show you." He said hard as he slammed again knocking her over the edge while jumping off himself.

The rush ran through both their bodies, liquid streaming down each other's limbs. Their hearts raged in their chests as they clutched on to each other, praying that they never meet the bottom.

Her body fell completely limp and she had to let her weight fall on him but it didn't seem to faze him when she finally lay down completely on his chest. He was still heaving but not as much.

"That" she said finally "was something I'd like to me shown to me again."

He laughed pushing a bundle of the black hair from her face. "Like your show and tell do you."

"No. Just the show." She snickered as she kissed his upturned chin then his lips. He nuzzled his nose into her neck as she sighed.

"Kagome…"

Eyes closed to the world, the only sound his beating heart and breathing, she answered to him. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I love you." He murmured quietly in the crook of her neck, nuzzling closer and about to fall into a deep sleep.

She smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She could feel the childish smile he had etched on his lips.

"Hey Kagome…do you think we can do more of this show?"

Kagome paused for a moment then smirked. "Only if you get to show your tricks and I show you mine."

Inuyasha nuzzled closer to her neck and kissed the skin. "Done deal."

Fin


End file.
